Mechanical components are subjected to vibrations in various fields of technology. These vibrations may arise from the normal operation of a component or a machine or a system, but they could also indicate a defect or a failure of the component, machine or system. For example, vibrations occurring in rotating components may indicate an imbalance or also bearing damage, to name only two possibilities.
Regardless of whether the vibrations in question are related to normal operation or are indicative of a fault condition, there is a need to detect the vibrational behavior of such a mechanical component. Modules, for example, can be used for this purpose.
These modules are based on a very complex interplay of diverse and possibly conflicting priorities, which comprises, for example, easy integration, easy manufacturability, robustness of the module, reliability, and precision of vibration detection. There is thus a need to provide a module for detecting a vibrational behavior of a mechanical component that makes possible an improvement of the above-mentioned compromise.